


Raíces, Pétalos

by Tedecanyella



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Harry, Crossword Puzzles, First Kiss, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tedecanyella/pseuds/Tedecanyella
Summary: "Es un sábado por la mañana gris, lluvioso, y Sirius bebe té en la mesa de la cocina y hace el crucigrama, aunque más bien lo que hace en realidad es echar un vistazo tras otro a la cuna de Harry, que duerme como un angelito de pelo negro y revuelto en el comedor, donde él mismo le ha puesto en un buen ángulo para poder verlo y protegerlo rápidamente. Solo. Por si acaso."En el que después de la muerte de los Potter, Peter Pettigrew es el que se va a Azkaban, y Sirius ejerce de padrino, con un ayudante especial con quien tiene algún que otro asunto pendiente.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Raíces, Pétalos

**Author's Note:**

> Segundo fanfic para reto. Porque, todos estos años después, hay muchas cosas del canon de Harry Potter que no he superado. (Y porque Sirius y Remus siempre tendrán un lugar especial en mi corazón).

Es un sábado por la mañana gris, lluvioso, y Sirius bebe té en la mesa de la cocina y hace el crucigrama, aunque más bien lo que hace en realidad es echar un vistazo tras otro a la cuna de Harry, que duerme como un angelito de pelo negro y revuelto en el comedor, donde él mismo le ha puesto en un buen ángulo para poder verlo y protegerlo rápidamente. Solo. Por si acaso.

Por las noches, levita la cuna hasta el dormitorio principal, y Sirius apenas duerme esos días, pero si lo consigue, en la cama enorme y vacía donde se siente como un intruso, es con una mano en el cuerpecito de Harry, sintiendo el vaivén de sus respiraciones, su espalda pequeñita hincharse y deshincharse.

Podría habérselo llevado lejos. Londres. París. Nueva York. Las jodidas Bahamas. Pero James y Lily escogieron esa casa como el hogar en el que criar a su hijo, y respetar su legado, lo que desearon, es lo último que le queda. Si no se agarra a  _ eso _ , va a ir hasta Azkaban y matar con sus propias manos a  _ la rata _ , y entonces no le va a quedar nadie más a Harry que esos parientes horribles con los que Dumbledore intentó convencerle de que debía dejarle.

Pero Sirius no piensa en nada de eso. Porque pensar en eso le altera, y si se altera, su magia crepita, en las paredes, en las tazas de porcelana, en el aire, como estática, y entonces Harry se agita y se despierta. Es un crío tan sensible. Sigue riendo, excepto cuando llora, lastimero, y Sirius le abraza y piensa, “sí, yo también, cariño. Yo también.”

Así pues, Sirius prepara biberones y papillas y purés, pasa más horas del día lleno de manchas sospechosas que limpio, y sigue una rutina de paseo por las mañanas y paseo por las tardes, mucho sol, muchas horas en el jardín, juegos por la casa. La guerra ha terminado, y su cuerpo no lo sabe aún, en alerta permanente todas las horas del día, pero Sirius sigue insistiendo.

Por el bien de Harry.

Puede que ya se hubiera vuelto del todo loco, si no fuera por las visitas prácticamente diarias que le proporcionan algo de tiempo con la única persona en el mundo entero que cree que puede comprender aunque sea una parte de ese vacío que Sirius lleva dentro y que no cree que vaya a conseguir llenar nunca.

Remus aparece en la cocina sin previo aviso, pelo y ropa empapado, aire despistado, como si él mismo se sorprendiera de estar allí. Como si no pasara todo el tiempo que tiene libre con ellos, como si el agradecimiento no resbalara líquido por la columna de Sirius cada vez que le ve, cálido y humano y real, sonrisas aún fáciles, alguien que sabe cómo no consumirse bajo el yunque pesado del dolor y el duelo.

–¿Qué hacías? –pregunta Remus, como si no fuera evidente, una sonrisa en los labios, empapando el suelo de la cocina.

Sirius chasquea la lengua, chasquea los dedos, y Remus vuelve a estar seco, pelo suave y lleno de volumen, gracioso. Sirius se encuentra sonriendo, casi a su pesar, mientras Remus se lo ata en una coleta baja. Debería cortárselo, así Sirius no querría peinárselo con los dedos.

–He traído un juego de mesa y unas películas –sigue Remus, como si estuvieran teniendo alguna clase de conversación y no estuviera a punto de lanzarse en un monólogo distraído mientras se quita la capa, se arremanga la camisa, y pone la tetera en el fuego–. Y esos libros que me pediste, los he sacado de la biblioteca de la universidad, tienes quince días pero puedo extender el préstamo en caso de que…

Sirius no siempre le  _ escucha _ cuando habla, es verdad, pero toda su atención está puesta en él. En la forma que se estira para bajar dos tazas del armario, costillas largas, en que abre la puerta de la nevera para coger el bote de leche, grácil en sus formas de profesor abstraído. Las diez mil cucharadas de azúcar que se pone en el té.

–…tengo unos trabajos que corregir, pero he pensado que podíamos quedarnos en casa hoy, con este día…

Remus le deja la taza de té humeante junto al codo y recoge la vacía con una sonrisa, la lleva al fregadero, y no parece ser consciente de lo que acaba de decir, pero el corazón de Sirius se ha detenido un instante.

_ Quedarnos en casa _ .

Pero Godric’s Hollow ya no es una casa. Es una tumba, un mausoleo, una cueva, una trampa llena de recuerdos dolorosos y afilados como puñales. Excepto cuando Remus llega, y no es que todo vuelva a estar bien, nunca más va a estarlo, pero Sirius vuelve a creer que quizás queda algo en su propio futuro.

Remus no se sienta con él. Se apoya en la encimera de la cocina, formas largas y esbeltas, toma sorbos de su bebida caliente, y mira a Harry con ternura en los ojos castaños.

–Árbol de Madagascar, grande como una iglesia. Seis letras –dice Sirius, abrupto, un poco ronco, y sabe que en el fondo solo está ganando tiempo.

Se le ha metido algo en la cabeza. No es que no lo hubiera pensado antes –desde mucho antes, incluso antes de  _ antes _ –, pero ahora está en carne viva y nada tiene un gran sentido y algo parece haber hecho  _ clic _ en su interior. No quiere estropearlo. No quiere espantar a Remus, con sus formas de animal. No quiere coger nada. Quiere que se  _ lo den _ .

Tiene que distraerle.

Y lo consigue, porque los ojos de Remus se iluminan con el reto, como si acabara de reencontrarse con un viejo amigo.

–Es una referencia a  _ El Principito _ –dice, como si eso tuviera algún sentido, pero está bien, de esa forma no parece ni darse cuenta de que Sirius se ha levantado y está acercándose a él–. Es… Sí, sí, sé el nombre, es un árbol africano, y el Principito tenía miedo de que las raíces se hicieran tan enormes que hicieran explotar su meteorito…

A Sirius le gusta oírle hablar de cosas que no entiende, de un mundo distinto al suyo, enorme y brillante. Apoya la cadera en la encimera, cerca de él, sin tocarle, y Remus alza la vista y sus ojos se encuentran con los suyos, triunfo en la expresión mezclado con una cierta sorpresa, labios entreabiertos.

Sirius se inclina y se los besa.

Es algo fugaz, pero firme. Los labios de Remus son finos, y huele a jabón muggle y a agua de la lluvia, a exterior, a la Sala Común de Hogwarts, al té que estaba tomando, a  _ casa _ . Los dos exhalan, el uno contra el otro, y es perfecto. Todo el cuerpo de Sirius lo sabe, su instinto, sus agallas, como siempre lo han sabido. No se le da bien pensar, pero tiene una brújula interior certera con la que guiarse, no siempre bien, pero siempre fiel a él mismo.

Cuando se aparta, Remus parpadea.

–Lo tenía en la punta de la lengua –dice, afrontado, casi indignado, y Sirius quiere echarse a reír, le sale una carcajada más triste de lo que pretendía.

–¿Sí? Pues no lo he notado.

El corazón le golpea el pecho con tal fuerza que va a romperle algo. Pero va a retirarse si Remus dice que no, va a aceptar lo que sea que Remus le dé, y puede que Sirius esté cambiando. La paternidad inesperada y dolorosa, ese ser pequeñito que duerme cerca de ellos, inocente, y el abismo negro dentro de él mismo.

–Sirius. Qué terrible –replica Remus, con falsa gravedad, y le enrosca los dedos largos en la camisa, tira de él.

Al final, es Remus quien le besa como si quisiera apaciguarle, como a un animal salvaje, un caballo por domar. Sirius podría dejarse domesticar por los dedos largos en  _ su _ pelo, por los besos suaves y firmes, tan sensuales que tiene que agarrarse con fuerza al borde de la encimera para no buscar piel, las caderas estrechas de Remus, los planos de sus hombros, sus brazos definidos, las curvas tensas de su espalda, todo nervio donde Sirius es músculo, carne, temblor y deseo, certeza mezclada con un terror nuevo.

Quiere arrastrar a Remus a una cama que sea suya. De los dos. Parece algo que han estado atrasando  _ tanto _ , esperando a no sabe qué, exactamente. A que Sirius no creyera que les iba a consumir a los dos, a destrozarles. No es que ya no lo crea, pero Remus es decidido por los dos, dedos enroscados en su bíceps, en la cintura de sus vaqueros, puntos de apoyo y también de calor.

Sus lenguas se acarician como si no fuera nada, como si no fuera jodida magia, calor derramándose por las entrañas, y entonces un sonido que no encaja se registra en el fondo de la mente de Sirius, y se aparta para ver a Harry de pie en la cuna, riendo y parloteando, agitando las manitas.

–Oh, mierda –masculla Sirius con un cierto horror, mejillas ardiendo, pero Remus mira por encima del hombro, y su sonrisa cambia en una fracción de instante, de intensa y anhelante a amable y casual. Se desenrosca de Sirius como si no hubiera estado haciendo más que tomarse ese té que ya ha quedado olvidado.

–¿Quién ha despertado? –pregunta, como si fuera algo del todo razonable, y lo más gracioso de Remus es que le habla a Harry como si fuera a responderle y fueran a tener una charla de adulto a adulto.

Harry responde, sí, pero con más charla incomprensible, ojos verdes enormes y pelo negro revuelto de una forma que ya casi no le anuda el estómago a Sirius, excepto cuando lo hace y no sabe si va a soportarlo sin hacer una estupidez realmente enorme.

–Ve a lavarte la cara –le apremia Remus–. Harry y yo estaremos aquí, pensando nombres de árboles africanos.

–¿Vas a seguir recriminándome que te haya interrumpido? –pregunta Sirius, e intenta sonar seductor, no sabe qué, pero por la forma en que Remus sonríe, está claro que no lo consigue.

–Tanto tiempo como pueda –responde Remus, asintiendo.

Sirius les echa un último vistazo antes de irse por el pasillo, Remus alzando a Harry en alto, haciéndole reír de puro deleite, y decide que lo mejor va a ser no decirle que ha sabido el nombre del maldito árbol desde el principio.

Puede que vaya a guardárselo.

Tanto tiempo como pueda.

**Author's Note:**

> Él árbol es el baobab :)


End file.
